


Chexolding

by Epsilon_Church



Series: Smut Fics [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: ANYHOW, Cuckolding, F/M, Masturbation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, they fuckin i guess, why there SO MANY FUCKING TAGS FOR CHEX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Church/pseuds/Epsilon_Church
Summary: Church couldn’t tell you what it was about her that drove him crazy, she had nothing he actually enjoyed when it came down to it, and Texas would probably demand they pull the plug on his life support if he so much as broke his arm.But come on, they worked - not for any good reason, or for any reason that made sense - but they worked. And it made them both happy to be fucking enraged at one another.So, eventually, they figured out a way to meet both of their needs.
Relationships: Leonard L. Church | AI Program Alpha/Agent Texas | AI Program Beta, Leonard L. Church/Agent Texas | AI Program Beta, Leonard L. Church/Agent Texas | Allison
Series: Smut Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Chexolding

**Author's Note:**

> anyhow i made a joke to my BF that church is a cuck and here we are church is a cuck

Texas wasn’t actually much of a cuddler.

She didn’t like the mushy gushiness of kissing after sex, or the rushed love confessions that sometimes accompained oral. She fucked like a wild animal, often biting and pulling at her partner's hair. She screamed when things felt good and loudly bitched when they weren’t up to her liking.

And Church really fucking loved watching her.

He wasn’t actually much for strenous sex - he was lazy by nature - but he loved the way Texas looked when she was in her element.

Texas wanted to fuck someone until they couldn’t even limp away from her and Church wanted to take things slow and focus on what felt good for him. The fact of the matter was that their desires were as incompatible as their bad moods - which was almost all of their moods. 

Church couldn’t tell you what it was about her that drove him crazy, she had nothing he actually  _ enjoyed _ when it came down to it, and Texas would probably demand they pull the plug on his life support if he so much as broke his arm. 

But come on, they worked - not for any good reason, or for any reason that made sense - but they worked. And it made them both happy to be fucking enraged at one another.

So, eventually, they figured out a way to meet both of their needs.

Church was very specific on the kind of person she could bring home to fuck. 

First, they had to be good looking, not just to Tex but also to Church. Both of them vastly preferred men but they'd be lying to themselves if they didn't throw a few women in there. Bisexuality is a two way street after all.

Second, nobody that they knew or knew people they knew. The last thing either of them wanted was any of their asshole friends knowing they did this. They'd never live it down.

And finally, they had to be okay with Church watching.

He wasn't sure where Texas found this latest one - probably a bar or something - but he didn't care to ask. He never did. 

Whoever this man was, he had a nice ass - Church loved  _ that _ \- and a big dick - Texas demanded  _ that _ . 

Church didn't really pay much attention to the foreplay, he didn't really care HOW this guy got Tex warmed up, all he cared about was how he treated her. He just focused on getting comfortable in his pillowy set up in the closet across from the bed and making sure he took his belt off as quietly as possible.

Sure the guy knew he was there - that was discussed - but Church didn't want to make any noise, just in case he missed something.

The man started with kissing his way down to Texs clit - nice, he's a gentleman - carefully warming her up with long sensual licks at her entrance.

_ Fuck yeah _ .

Church freed himself from his boxers, stifling a groan deep in his throat as he wrapped his hand around his hardening cock. 

_ Just like that _ .

Texas moaned, bucking her hips against the mans tongue.

"I didn't peg you for a tease."

_ He is, isn't he, babe? _

Church couldn't agree more, this was taking too long. Get to the  _ good _ shit already.

"Hah, just making sure everybody enjoys the show."

The man purred as he pulled back from her, making sure to take his time rolling on a condom.

"Don't worry about him, he's easily pleased."

Tex pulled the man closer to her, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Just  _ fuck _ me already."

_ Yeah, get ON with it _ .

The man didn't need another reminder, almost immediately lining himself up with Texs entrance and pushing himself in.

Tex gasped, squeaking slightly as she clenched her legs around his hips.

"Fuck-"

Texas moaned, pulling the man's head onto her chest.

_ Jesus christ _ .

Church had to stop himself from moaning, he might not be the most attentive boyfriend but he knew Texs body well enough to  _ feel _ that in his gut. 

"Fucking- thrust already-"

Texas - still shaking slightly - ordered the man.

_ Yeah what the FUCK are you waiting for? _

Church never started stroking himself until they started thrusting, it was common courtesy.

"Can do~"

The man didn't even hesitate, immediately beginning pounding himself into Tex, thrusting his hips forward and plunging himself as deep into Tex as their bodies would allow him to.

Church stifled a moan, biting his left knuckles as he began stroking himself. 

_ Finally,  _ he thought to himself,  _ something I can work with. _

Texas didn't care to silence her moans - she never did, the nextdoor neighbors hated them - she let her enjoyment of each and every thrust be well known.

It wasn't like she _needed_ to vocalize it, Church could hear the slick wet sounds of her pussy from the closet. The man was making NO attempt to avoid stretching her out - she knew what she wanted with this guy - and every fucking thrust was _so fucking_ _loud_ and _so fucking wet_.

_ God,  _ **_fuck_ ** _ yeah _ .

Church bucked his hips, gripping himself tighter.

_ Squeeze him TIGHTER, Tex _ .

As if she knew what Church was thinking, Tex wrapped her legs around the mans hips and squeezed herself tightly around his cock. 

"You're so- big--"

She wasn't really saying it for the mans benefit, Church  _ fucking _ loved hearing her remind him how  _ pathetic  _ he was compared to other partners. She could get a better fuck anywhere else.

_ Yes! God, yes. _

Church couldn't fully suppress the moan escaping his lips. 

"That's it-"

Texas purred, turning her head slightly to look at the cracked open closet door. She knew he was close, he was notorious for letting moans slip when he felt himself losing control.

"I'm-"

The man moaned weakly.

"Are- hah- you close?"

Texas turned back to him.

"Because  _ I am _ ."

_ GOD YES. _

"Come with me."

She squeezed him even tighter to her.

The mans breath hitched, his hips thrust forward and Tex clamped down around him. 

Church knew she was coming, she never hid it, she threw her head back and moaned louder than she had before.

" _ YE-S!" _

"Npf-  _ Allison _ -"

Church thrust into his hand one last time, bracing his legs on the closet door, before joining her in orgasm. Later he'd hate himself for not thinking to aim away from himself but in the moment he couldn't be fucked to care. All that  _ mattered _ was how FUCKING good it felt.

The man was kicked out as soon as he could stand and walk on his own.

"Church!"

Texas called him to her.

"C-coming-"

Church kicked off his ruined pants, tossing them aside in exchange for a nearby pair of pj pants before rushing to his very beautiful, very tired girlfriend.

"Hey,"

He leaned over the bed, smiling down at her with his best shit eating expression he could manage while still coming down from his previous high.

"He what you ordered?"

Texas groaned before yanking him down into the bed beside her.

"Just shut up."

"I love you too, Allison."

"Yeah yeah."

She yawned, wrapping her arms around him tightly and squeezing him against her chest.  _ Cuddling is always best when you're nestled face to face _ .

"Just take the cuddle"

"Yes ma'am."

Church purred, nestling himself into her.

"I love you too."

Texas murmured into the top of Churchs head.

**Author's Note:**

> they do be fucking tho  
> also im posting this as like a cool down from g4h that shit DRAININ


End file.
